narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Athos Raikon
(Locked), Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique Dust Release: Genocide Attack, Dust Release: Death Beam (Locked), Amaterasu, Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release Magatama, Tsukuyomi, Shield of Black Flames, Susanoo , Exploding Flame Shot, Explosive Tag Technique, Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Heavenly Prison, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Art Technique, Incineration Technique, (Locked), Abyss Seal, Chakra Draining Seal, Chakra Seal, Contract Seal, Elemental Sealing Method, Finger Carving Seal, Fire Sealing Method, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Forbidden Individual Curse Tag Generic Sealing Technique, Iron Armour Seal, Left Arm Fuinjutsu, Memory Erasing Seal, Sealing Barrier, Sealing Technique: Three Directions Seal, Space-Time Cancellation, Splitting Seal, Tailed Beast Extraction Technique, Torii Seal, Tsuchigumo Style: Forbidden Life Technique Release: Creation of Heaven and Earth, Weight Seal, , Afterimage Clone, Anti-Fuin Barrier, Barrier Encampment Method, Big Ball Rasengan Body Flicher Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Ephemeral, Eye Mind Reading, Fury, Fūton: Rasengan Kousen, Great Spiralling Ring, Interrogation Genjutsu, Mental Barricades, Mind Reading, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Rasengan, Scroll Communication Technique, Secret Technique: All-Clearing Rays, Silent Killing, Spiralling Ring, Space-Time Transportation(Locked), Splitting Technique, Summoning Technique(Charybdis; Shinigami; Sparrows; Rashomon)((Locked)), Twin Rasengan, , Chidori, Chidori Current, Chidori Senbon, Chidori Sharp Spear, Kirin, Lariat, Liger Bomb, Lightning Beast Running Technique, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Oppression Horizontal, Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop, Lightning Release Armor, Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind, Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar, Lighting Release: Lightning Rod, Lightning Release Shadow Clone, Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind, Lightning Transmission, Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana, Telegram Flash, (Locked), Daytime Tiger, Drunken Fist, Dynamic Entry, Eight Gates, Front Lotus, Leaf Gale, Leaf Rock-Destroying Rise, Leaf Strong Whirlwind, Leaf Whirlwind, Morning Peacock, One-Man Front Lotus Reverse Lotus, Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, Strong Fist, Violent — Leaf Adamantine-Strength Whirlwind, , Black Spider Lily, Shadow Clutch Technique, Shadow Constriction Shadow Gathering Technique, Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique, Shadow Imitation Technique, Shadow–Neck Binding Technique, Shadow Sewing Technique, (Locked), Chakra Chains, Chakra Chains Barrier, Chakra Chains Seal, Dead Demon Consuming Seal, Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release, Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, Explosive Seal, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Four Symbols Seal, Uzumaki Sealing Technique, Uzumaki Triangle Seal (Locked), Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, Wind Release: Rasengan, (Locked), Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Wood Release: Cutting Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, Wood Release: Hotei Technique, Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees, Wood Release: Rasengan, Wood Release: Threefolded Wood Shield, Wood Release: Transformation, Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial, Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique, Wood Release: Wood Human Technique, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall |tools= Abyss Scrolls(Lost), Arrow's Iron Bow, Arrow's Sword, Custom Arrows, Kirk's Necklace, Family Sword(Lost), Luck be a Lady(Lost), Ōken, Rebellion(Lost), |clan = Raikon Clan}} Background Past Athos Raikon has no idea who he was in the past. Though he was sure he did some good with his previous years, he is also sure that he did as much bad. Even though he cannot recall what he did or to whom he did it to, as he tries to embrace his new identity, he can only hope the people from his unknown past can hold nothing against him. Present Athos awoke recently in a bed that was believed to be a strangers, though it didn't take long to notice that wherever he was it was his own. It was then that he learned he could remember so little about himself, causing him to fall in a temporary depression. Though currently he spends his days trying to find out who he was, while trying not to miss out on what the world has to offer. And, of course, training. As any Mercenary for Hire should. Appearance Athos stands at a simple six feet and three inches tall, while taller than most he isn't exactly out of the normal height range. His body, from head to toe, is muscular but is young age is shown in how lean and cut each inch of him is. He doesn't look too muscular for a large man and doesn't match the appearance of a toothpick, like some tall people do. His crimson hair falls down to the middle of his back, his eyes both a soft red color, though strong and firm in their gaze. Besides the tattoo that stretches from on and around his left hand and up to his shoulder, there is a symbolic three-pronged scar that rests on the back of his neck. Personality While Athos is sure he wasn't a totally horrible person, since waking up with almost no memories, who he is has yet to be cemented in stone. Abilities Athos is still learning what he can do in his body, while also trying to learn new things. Fun Facts - All of the Abilities Marked 'Locked' or some variation will be used in any situation that is considered 'serious', I.E. Bijuu Fights or someone trying to be a *insert foul word here* and neg me in RP while I'm just trying to have fun. - It is better to use this bio when it comes to more serious things, as referred to above; Here.